The USS Dynamo First Mission
by Dax1
Summary: Join the crew of the starship Dynamo for adventure in the Gamma quadrant. Set in the middle of season 3 of Deep Space Nine in the Star Trek Univers...
1. Meet the crew

This is a new project I'm working on called The USS Dynamo. Set in the universe of Star Trek it takes place somewhere after the episode "Defiant" in the middle of season 3 of Deep Space Nine.  
  
The Starship Dynamo is a secret Starfleet project. Its mission is to explore the Gamma quadrant, to find out everything there is to know about the Dominion and if possible find allies in other races.  
  
Chapter 1: Meet the Senior Staff of the USS Dynamo.  
  
Commanding officer: Captain Eleanor Richards. Born on Betazed as, she is half Betazoid, half-human; human fathers' identity unknown to her. She was known to be a very bright girl and was many years ahead of her time. At the age of 11 Cardassians, reason unknown, kidnapped her and her mother. Her mother was killed shortly after their capture and she was assumed dead as well. She managed to escape her captures and fled as a stow-away passenger on a Ferengi transport ship. She was left on a space station and travelled around to numerous places in the universe for the next couple of months trying to avoid the Cardassians, until a Klingon found her and took her back to the Klingon Homeworld with him. She remained there for the next 4 year where she lived the life of a Klingon and learned the art of fighting with a bat´telh. She won several bat´telh competitions and was awarded the title of honorary Klingon Warrior as the first outsider. She left the Klingon Homeworld again on her 16 birthday when she found out that the Cardassians where after her again. She fled to the one place that she thought was the exact opposite of where she had just come from; Vulcan. On Vulcan she spent 1½ years living a life of logic until she fled once again. She then roamed around for the next six months and was finally caught by the Cardassians who held her for six months until she was rescued by the a starfleet ship that she managed to get a message out to. After this she went back to earth, trained and studied hard and finally entered Starfleet Academy. Today, given her unique background and experience she is one of the finest in the fleet.  
  
First Officer: Commander Britnaay Thelloren. Britnaay is a mystery. She is 100 % loyal to her uniform and serves with honor. But unlike the Captain her personal history is not public knowledge of the universe. She is K'tarian but little is know about her heritage. She keeps her private life very private, but nonetheless she is very friendly. She and the Captain go way back, they were room-mates and friends at the Academy.  
  
Second officer/ Science officer: Lieutenant Commander Danar Ral. Joined male Trill. Danar is host number 6 to the symbiont Ral. Danar was in his second year at Starfleet Academy when he received word that a symbiont was waiting for him on the Trill Homeworld. After the joining his scholar profile improved by almost 30% and he graduated top of his class. Danar was a loner without much confidence before he was joined. His abilities were there, but he was too shy to speak up, therefore they went unnoticed. The joining with Ral gave him the confidence he needed and therefore his grades improved. He is still trying to separate the lives of the former hosts from his own, and often (too often) mentions how one of the former hosts did this or that. His has a tendency to think that his newfound confidence is purely due to the symbiont, instead of realizing that he had it in him all along and just needed a push.  
  
Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Bail Tessa, young Bajoran female. Tessa grew up in the Bajoran labor camps. When she was fourteen her entire family was killed by a Cardassian raid attack. She then fled the camps and stowed away on a cargo ship. She roamed around the Galaxy as a stowaway on different ships, until she was caught. A Starfleet officer took pity on her and took her back to earth to live with his family. His wife was an Engineer and a Starship designer and Tessa clung to every word she was taught. It quickly became obvious that Tessa was a natural when it came to Engines, and when she joined Starfleet Academy some years later, there was no doubt in her mind as to what her major would be.  
  
Chief Medical officer: Doctor Matthew Walker, rank Lieutenant Senior grade, human male, goes by the name Matt among friends. Lived a sheltered life on earth, has yet to experience real pain or loss. Became a doctor because it was a long tradition in his family. Matt is an optimist, always looks at the bright side, and always has a smile on his lips to the point of being annoying. He also has a bit of an odd streak to him, not quite normal but a professional when it comes down to it. Everyone who knows him says that they have rarely seen him sad or angry. Matt has only had the Starfleet medical training and has yet to experience real fieldwork. Nevertheless, he is a genius at his profession and graduated top of his medical class.  
  
Security officer/ Tactical: Lieutenant (junior grade) Jesad, Vulcan male. Jesad is the typical Vulcan, logical down to the last. Like most Vulcans not much is know about him personally.  
  
Navigator/ Operations officer: Ensign D´Anit Carter, female, half Klingon, half-human. Her father was Klingon, her mother was a human Starfleet officer. They lived on the Klingon Homeworld until she was 12, but when her father got killed in honorable combat her mother took her back to earth. Here she decided to join the tradition of her human side and went to Starfleet Academy. But her fathers' teachings of the Klingon way still lurk around in her mind, and so does her violent Klingon temper. She does however know how to pilot a Starship. 


	2. Making rounds

Chapter 2: Making rounds.  
  
When Eleanor stepped onto the bridge of her new intreprid class starship, the USS Dynamo, for the first time her heart stopped for just a moment. Just the thought that this was her bridge was almost too much to bear. There were not many crewmembers on the bridge since this was just a drop- off mission. She went straight for the man in the Captains chair.  
  
"Hi, my name is Eleanor Ricards."  
  
"Oh, so you're the lucky stiff who got this assignment. It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Steve Maxwell at your service."  
  
"Nice to meet you Steve, and thank you for bringing me my ship."  
  
"Well, not only did I bring you your ship, I also brought along some of your senior staff. May I present Lieutenant Jesad, your chief of security."  
  
He indicated the Vulcan who very soundlessly had moved in behind Eleanor. She turned to face him and Eleanor shook his hand despite the fact that she knew that Vulcans were not to fond of physical touch.  
  
"Captain Ricards, let me express my gratitude for being allowed to serve you on this particular mission. It is an honor to be here."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant. And let me assure you that you were chosen for this mission because I felt you were the right man for the job. It is always wise to bring a Vulcan along, especially as a security officer. That way we can all fell completely safe."  
  
"Indeed you can."  
  
"Well, a Vulcan or a Klingon would be ideal. But since Klingons tend to get a bit volatile I chose to go with the Vulcan approach."  
  
"A prudent choice."  
  
"I thought so. Especially since I tend to get a bit volatile myself. I may need, hell even depend on your calm, cool and collected logical Vulcan advise many times."  
  
"I will not let you down Captain."  
  
Eleanor turned to Commander Maxwell again.  
  
"Well, who else is onboard of my senior staff?"  
  
"Your Chief Engineer is down in Engineering getting acquainted with everything there. And your good Doctor is in sickbay doing the same thing. But that is just the senior staff, as far as I know some of your crew is on Deep Space Nine and I have some with me here. The rest of your crew will arrive over the next two days as I was told."  
  
"Thank you Commander, you are dismissed now."  
  
As the Commander left the bridge Eleanor turned back Jesad again.  
  
"Right, Mr. Jesad, I want you to find out exactly how many crewmembers are onboard, how many are on Deep Space Nine and how many we are waiting for. You can tell they ones on Deep Space Nine to get their buts up here and settle in. And I want to know whom we are still waiting for and when and how they will arrive. Report back to me in an hour. In the meantime I will go down to Engineering and Sickbay and pay my respects."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
After that long speech Eleanor left the bridge leaving Jesad to his task.  
  
* * *  
  
When Eleanor entered the Engine room she was meet with a lot more excitement than there had been on the bridge. All around her people were running around trying to get everything organized. It seemed that there was always something that needed improving in Engineering, no matter what ship you were on. She looked around at all the new faces that were working with dedication. No one seemed to notice her though, but she didn't mind. Suddenly she recognized Lieutenant Commander Bail Tessa from her profile picture and she went over to greet her.  
  
"Commander Bail?"  
  
"Yes, what is it now. I thought I told you a minute ago that I would be there as soon as I finish this."  
  
She stopped in mid sentence when she looked up and saw whom she was addressing.  
  
"Oh, Captain, I'm sorry, I thought you were."  
  
"No apology necessary, I know how it gets down here sometimes. I just came down to introduce myself and see how things were going. So let me formally do just that. I am Captain Eleanor Ricards and I look forward to working with you."  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Bail Tessa at your service Sir."  
  
"So, Commander Bail, how are things going. Will we be ready for departure on time?"  
  
"Yes Sir, as soon as I get the rest of my engineering staff down here we will be fine."  
  
"How many people are still missing?"  
  
"20. But they can't all work at the same time anyway, so it's no big deal. But to be honest I could use an extra hand around here."  
  
"Well, feel free to pull in some extra assistance from the security staff. I have to be on my way now, I just wanted to say hello."  
  
"Okay, thank you Captain."  
  
* * *  
  
Eleanor left them to sort out the engineering problems as she headed for sickbay. Tessa seemed to be on top of things, but then she had chosen her because she was the best. She had come highly recommended from her last posting. So had her Doctor, in fact he was.  
  
Eleanor stopped mid thought, because when she entered sickbay it was completely empty, or so it seemed at first. Then she noticed a young man with blond hair standing of in a far corner apparently cataloging the medical surplices. He apparently didn't hear her come in, so she cleared her troth and.  
  
"Doctor Matthew Walker?"  
  
He didn't even jump up, drop something or twitch in the least bit. That was what Eleanor would have done had she been surprised in her own thoughts like that. He must be very much in control of himself she mused. Then she laughed inwardly., of course he was in control of himself, he was a doctor, that sort of thing might be practical. She looked at him and noticed that he had a very warm and inviting smile, and when he came closer she noticed his eyes were a beautiful deep blue shade that you could almost drown in.  
  
"Captain Eleanor Ricards. What an honor to meet you, I have heard so much about you."  
  
"Thank you. Doctor, may I ask why sickbay is empty? Has none of your staff arrived yet?"  
  
"Oh they're mostly here already, I just sent them away."  
  
"You did what? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Well I wanted to be alone here first, get to know the place, bond with it."  
  
"You wanted to bond with a room?"  
  
"I know that probably sounds a bit strange to you, but that's just my way of being at peace with my surroundings, I need to be alone with them first and cleans out all possible evil. That way I work better when my staff and my patients are around."  
  
"So, is all the evil cleansed or did I interrupt?"  
  
"No, this place is fine now."  
  
"So do you need to do this with the bridge too before you can go there?"  
  
"No, just sickbay, just my working area."  
  
"Good, I think it would take to much time to do it in all the rooms."  
  
"I must say you are taking this very well Captain, most people think I'm strange when they hear this."  
  
"Well, I'm not most people am I now? No, no, strange is good. I always say that being normal is overrated. To tell you the truth I'm a little strange myself, so we should get on marvelously."  
  
He laughed out loud and gave Eleanor a friendly slap on the shoulder.  
  
"I have a feeling that we are going to work very well together Captain."  
  
"Me too Matt, I can call you Matt can't I?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"There is just one thing I need to know Matt."  
  
"What's that Captain?"  
  
"Do you know how to play poker?"  
  
* * *  
  
When Eleanor returned to the bridge she found Jesad working at a console , engrossed in his work. She went over to join him.  
  
"Report!"  
  
He turned to face her and started his report a second later.  
  
"We have 52 crewmembers onboard including ourselves. 35 crewmembers are on Deep Space Nine, but they are all on their way up now. That means that only 40 are still missing and they will arrive on different transports over the next two days. I have made a list of arrival times and have also listed the names of the transport ships they are coming on." He handed Eleanor the data padd that contained the list and she quickly looked it over.  
  
"Very good work Mr. Jesad, you're dismissed."  
  
Jesad left the bridge leaving Eleanor to study the list in detail.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later Eleanor was sitting in her new quarters on the Dynamo. Most of the crew had arrived by now, they were only waiting for the Science officer Danar Ral and a couple of others. Eleanor had met her First Officer yesterday, an enigma to be sure, but she was looking forward to working with Commander Thelloren nevertheless. She had also met with her new helmsman, the half Klingon named D´Anit Carter. She seemed nice enough and she had made a big fuss about working with Eleanor, seeing as she was quite the legend on the Klingon Homeworld. Eleanor had been the first non-Klingon to win a Bat´telh contest and had made quite a name for herself among the Klingons after that, she had many friends on the Homeworld, friend in high places. And now that the alliance with the Klingons was shaky that came in handy sometimes. Her train of thought was interrupted by Jesads voice on the comm. line.  
  
"Jesad to Ricards."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"The USS Combre has arrived and Mr. Ral and the others are here."  
  
"Great, would you send Commander Ral down to my quarters immediately so I can say hello to him."  
  
"Aye Sir, he is on his way."  
  
"Very well, Ricards out.  
  
A couple of minutes later the doorbell chimed and when Eleanor said, "Come in" she watched a male Trill enter her quarters.  
  
"Lieutenant Commander Danar Ral reporting for duty Sir."  
  
"As you were. That was quick I must say. Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Ral."  
  
"Likewise Sir, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."  
  
"No matter, as long as you're here now. Have you had a chance to see your quarters yet?"  
  
"No Sir, I came straight down to see you."  
  
"Well, why don't you get settled in and I will see you on the bridge in three hours."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
She leaned back in her chair as he left and mused over her meetings with the crew over the last few days. This was a good ship and she had a great feeling about the crew. Her first command would be a great experience, of that she was sure. 


	3. Heaven on an Mclass planet

Chapter 3 Heaven on an M-Class planet  
  
Captains log, Stardate 48314.8. We have launched from DS9 on time and have passed through the wormhole without any problems. We are now safely in the Gamma quadrant keeping all eyes and ears open and ready.  
  
Eleanor turned of the log and leaned back in her chair. She was sitting in her ready room since there was not really much to do yet. She had left Britnaay in charge of the bridge for the first time and.  
  
"Captain to the bridge."  
  
Jesads voice came in over the speakers and she sat up straight in her chair as if he would be able to see her. She rose and headed for the door. She stepped out onto the bridge and looked up at Jesad.  
  
"Report?"  
  
"We are approaching an M-Class planet. Apparently uninhabited, rich on minerals and some unknown substance yet to be categorized. And since the Federation did ask us to keep our eyes open for planets suitable for colonization I thought you might like to be notified."  
  
"Good work. Mr. Ral, anything on the planet that might be dangerous for humanoids?"  
  
"No Sir, according to our sensors the planet is perfectly safe."  
  
Eleanor sat down in the Captains chair and leaned over close to Britnaay so no one could hear them.  
  
"Seems like a good chance for your first away-mission Commander"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"Find out if the planet is suitable for habitation. Take some samples of the minerals and so on."  
  
"I should be able to handle that"  
  
The Captain smiled at her new first officer.  
  
"Yeah But take Jesad just in case, and Commander Bail. Maybe she can utilize some of the minerals for new energy sources for the engines."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Britnaay rose from her seat and looked up at Jesad.  
  
"We are going down to survey the planet, Mr. Jesad, you're with me. Thelloren to Bail."  
  
"Go ahead Commander."  
  
"Meet me in transporter room 2, we are going on our first away mission. And  
  
bring some sample collectors from Engineering."  
  
"Aye Sir, on my way. Bail out."  
  
Eleanor looked at Britnaay with a smile as she and Jesad steeped into the turbolift.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
* * *  
  
When they materialized on the planet Britnaay immediately felt at home. Everything around them was green and beautiful, flowers were in bloom, birds were singing and water was running. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, she could even imagine living here herself.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Tessa brought her out of her daydreaming. She turned to look at the Engineer who was already collecting samples of the dirt and the flowers.  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"Everything seems to be normal, this planet is pure paradise. The ground produces natural minerals that allow all plant life to grow. I can't find anything wrong down here. The only question is why no one is living here. We have to assume that something is wrong that our tricorders and ship sensors can't pick up."  
  
"Jesad, your opinion?"  
  
"Logic dictates that we most probably are the first to find this planet, or  
  
Commander Bail is correct and something is not as it should be."  
  
"Yes, but which is it?"  
  
"As yet, we have not gathered enough information to confirm either of these possibilities. I suggest we gather as much information as we can and return to the ship to analyze our findings."  
  
"Agreed, start digging."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you, it was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Now, I don't know what our tests will show of course, but my gut feeling tells me that anyone would be able to build a happy life there."  
  
After two hours on the planets surface Britnaay, Tessa and Jesad had returned to the ship. They had set up in the science lab with Danar to analyze the samples they had collected, and now Eleanor and Britnaay were on they way to the Mess Hall to have a bite to eat.  
  
"It sounds like you enjoyed your first away mission."  
  
"Yes I did. I almost wish we could have stayed longer. It was so peaceful I could almost."  
  
Eleanor turned to look at her new first officer as she suddenly stopped mid sentence. She was leaning against the bulkhead with one hand to her head.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just got so dizzy all of a sudden."  
  
"We'd better get you down to sickbay and have Matt take a look at you."  
  
"No, it's okay. I just need to regain my balance. Okay, maybe not."  
  
Those were the last two words Eleanor heard out of Britnaays mouth before she collapsed in her arms. When she had tried to stand up straight again her legs had just collapsed under her like those of a rag-doll trying to stand up on her own. Her eyes had rolled over in their sockets and Eleanor barely had time to catch her. She tapped her commbadge:  
  
"Medical emergency, two to beam to sickbay."  
  
Seconds later they materialized in sickbay. Eleanor didn't even have time to localize the doctor with her eyes before she shouted out his name.  
  
"MATT."  
  
The young doctor came rushing out from his office and quickly helped Eleanor get Britnaay up on a bio-bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, we were just walking through the corridor talking and suddenly she just collapsed."  
  
Matt was running his instruments over Britnaay even as Eleanor was giving him the run down.  
  
"Her body is in some sort of chemical shock, she is going into a coma." At that moment the doors to sickbay slid open and one of the Engineering crew came in carrying Tessa in his arms. The doctor gestured to him and he put her on the bio-bed next to Lone.  
  
"We were just standing in Engineering talking, and out of the blue she just." "Let me guess, she just collapsed."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The doctor ran his instruments over Tessa and looked at Eleanor with concern.  
  
"Same thing, she is also going into a coma and there is nothing I can do to stop it. Their bodies have been infected with some sort of virus that is attacking at a cellular level, but I have never seen anything like this before."  
  
"This can't be a coincidence. Ricards to Jesad."  
  
"Jesad here."  
  
"Mr. Jesad, please report to sickbay."  
  
"I am already on my way Captain. I seem to be."  
  
"Jesad? Mr. Jesad, respond. Computer, localize Lieutenant Jesad."  
  
"Lieutenant Jesad is in turbolift two."  
  
"Destination?"  
  
"Deck 12, sickbay."  
  
"I'm going to get him, he may have passed out."  
  
She pointed to the engineer that had brought Tessa in.  
  
"You're with me."  
  
He followed her without protest. When they reached the turbolift it slid open to reveal an unconscious Jesad on the floor. They got him to his feet and practically dragged him to sickbay and onto a bio-bed.  
  
"Matt, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"The virus seems to be spreading fast, it is going into their bloodstream, attacking all vital organs. I can keep them in stasis, but there is nothing I can do for them until I know what caused this. And we have to find a cure soon, or they will die, no doubt about that."  
  
"How long have they got?"  
  
"Hard to say, it could be anything from a day to a couple of weeks. I just can't give you any details until I know what we are dealing with."  
  
"It has to be something from the planet. Stay with them, I'm going down there to find out what did this to them. If there is any change in their condition contact me immediately. Ricards to Ral, meet me in transporter room two, and bring two environmentalsuits." 


	4. What's inside matters

Chapter 4 What's inside matters  
  
On the planet everything was as Britnaay had described it. Had it not been for the environmentalsuits and the fact that she knew three of her crewmembers were dying, Eleanor would have enjoyed a visit to this planet.  
  
"Danar, start scanning for anything that could have caused this disease."  
  
Danar started his scan and Eleanor took the time to take a look around. She could not understand how anything on this planet could be deadly, but she did know that this was not a place she would recommend for colonization now.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come take a look at this."  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"I scanned the air, since that is the most probable reason. They all breathed the air and we cannot assume that they all came in touch with exactly the same elements beyond that. Now a standard scan reveals nothing unusual in the air, but when you set it to scan on a micro cellular level this comes up."  
  
Eleanor looked at his tricorder and saw some very small spots displayed, but she had no idea what it meant.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Micro organisms, they live in different semi-fluidic air environments and go directly into the bloodstream when a humanoid is near. Now usually we would be able to detect them, but these little monsters are just too small, there was no way to know."  
  
"Well is there a cure?"  
  
There was a long silent pause and Danar looked down at the earth.  
  
"Danar?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen or even heard of them this small. I just don't know, I'm sorry Captain."  
  
"It's okay, at least we have the cause for this now. Let's just get back to the ship and maybe the doctor can find some answers."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Danar got to his feet and just as he did a wild bird came souring down and attacked him. He struggled to get it of him but in the end Eleanor had to phaser it off. When she did they both heard the voice of the computer inside the suit.  
  
"Warning, the confinements of the environmentalsuit have been breached, imminent danger."  
  
"Ricards to Dynamo, get us out of here."  
  
* * *  
  
It only took seconds, but Danar had been infected. After they returned to the ship Danar, Eleanor and the doctor started working on a cure. Two hours later Danar fell into a coma. The task seemed hopeless, Eleanor and Matt searched everything in the medical database, but as Danar had pointed out, there was nothing about the creatures at this size.  
  
"Why don't you take a break Captain?"  
  
"No, we have to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"You need rest, we've been at it for a long time now."  
  
"I´ll take a break in half an hour, promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Eleanor had just checked on things on the bridge and now she was on her way back to sickbay. She had renewed hope; she had a feeling that they would find the cure very soon. When she entered sickbay Matt was standing at Britnaays bed looking down at her.  
  
"How are they doing Matt?" He looked up at Eleanor, but his face was not hopeful, it was moist. Matt had been crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did everything I could."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They went one after the other, Britnaay was the last to go. Their deaths were painless. There was nothing we could have done for them, they just shouldn't have gone down to that planet in the first place."  
  
Eleanor pushed past Matt and went over to Britnaays side. It was as if she could not believe his words, she had to see it for herself. Britnaay was lying very still, her face was white as snow and her lips were blue. Very slowly the tears started to roll down Eleanors face. She picked up Britnaays motionless body in her arms and started rocking her back and forth while crying hysterically.  
  
"NO. No, I killed them, It's my fault, I killed them."  
  
"Captain."  
  
"No, no."  
  
"Captain, Captain wake up."  
  
Suddenly a jolt went through Eleanors body and Britnaay was gone from her arms. Instead she was looking up at the concerned face of Matt. The dream was still fresh in her mind so she looked up at Matt with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"I killed them."  
  
"It was just a nightmare, they are all still alive. It was just a bad dream."  
  
Matt very slowly put his arms around Eleanor and held her very close to him. It was kind of disregarding protocol, but at the moment Eleanor really didn't care.  
  
"My God, you're shaking."  
  
"They were all dead, it was horrible."  
  
"It's okay, they are fine, it was just a dream."  
  
Eleanor let Matt hold on to her a while longer until she had calmed down and her body stopped shaking. Then she gestured that she was fine and went over to stand by Britnaays side. Her face was pale but not white, and the lips were not blue. That made Eleanor feel a bit better. She picked up one of Britnaays hands and held it in her own. She just stood like that for a while without saying anything.  
  
"Doctor, could you take a look at this."  
  
The voice caught her attention. It was one of the nurses and she was standing at the monitor where Danar readings were displayed. Eleanor followed Matt over to the monitor and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, I'm not really an expert in Trill physiology."  
  
"Can I have a look?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Matt stepped aside so Eleanor could access the panel. She looked at the readings and immediately recognized it.  
  
"His Isoboramin levels have dropped to 73% of normal."  
  
The nurse looked at Eleanor with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Isoboramin?"  
  
"It's a neuro transmitter that mediates the synaptic functions between the host and the symbiont."  
  
Matt looked surprised but he did have a smile on his face.  
  
"You sure do know a lot about this."  
  
"Well, an old friend of mine from the academy is a Trill, so I kindda took an interest in it. You need to put Danar on a Benso-syadic regement, that should stabilize the condition."  
  
"Are you sure you shouldn't have been a doctor instead?"  
  
"I'm not an expert on all subjects, just what I need to know to help my friends."  
  
* * *  
  
After some time Danars Isoboramin levels started to normalize again. Eleanor was monitoring the progress while Matt was checking on the other patients.  
  
"How are his levels?"  
  
"Almost normal now. But after this is all over Matt, you might want to brush up on your Trill physiology."  
  
"Believe me, I will."  
  
"Captain."  
  
They heard a weak voice coming from behind them, and when they turned to look they saw Danar. Wide awake and trying to sit up. They both hurried over to help him.  
  
"Danar. are you all right?"  
  
"I think so, but how?"  
  
Matt ran his medical tricorder over Danar and looked very flabbergasted.  
  
"Amazing. The virus is completely gone from his body."  
  
"But how is that possible? I was infected just like the others, and they are still in a coma."  
  
"I might have a theory on that one."  
  
"Another expert opinion Eleanor?"  
  
"No, just a theory. Danar, while you were in the coma your Isoboramin levels dropped to 73% of normal."  
  
"Really? That usually only happens when the host has tissue damage."  
  
"Yes I know. But what if the symbiont reacted to the virus. You said it yourself, the organisms attack the humanoid bloodstream. Now since the symbionts physiology is a bit different it might not have been affected by the virus. And realizing that the host was not going to survive this virus over the long term."  
  
". it activated the drop in Isoboramin to force a rejection and save itself."  
  
"Exactly Matt, I see you do know something about it."  
  
"I'm still not following here. You're saying that my symbiont intentionally tried to be rejected and put into a new host."  
  
"The symbionts are very intelligent, even before they are joined to the first host. It was just trying to protect itself."  
  
"But what healed me then?"  
  
"I actually believe it was the Benso-syadic regement. Somehow this Trill medicine had what was needed to kill the virus. Matt, do you think this treatment will work on the others as well?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that I can't possibly harm them, so I´d say it's worth a try."  
  
"Well do it then."  
  
* * *  
  
After the Benso-syadic regement had been administered to the rest of the patients all they could do was monitor them and wait for the outcome. Eleanor was a bit nervous that it wouldn't work after all, but then.  
  
"Eleanor!"  
  
Matt was calling from Jesads bed, and when Eleanor turned to look she saw that Jesad was sitting up. She went over there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Mr. Jesad, nice to see you again."  
  
"The doctor was just telling me of the most cunning way you handled this situation, I am most impressed."  
  
"Thank you Jesad. Doctor, is he okay again?"  
  
"Healthy as a hoarse."  
  
Matt smiled and went over to see to Tessa who was starting to wake up.  
  
Eleanor went over to Britnaays bed. She took her hand and helped her to a sitting position. Then she gave her a big hug despite the fact that she knew people were watching. She held on to her a little while, just happy that she was alive, then she let go again.  
  
"What happened?."  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
* * *  
  
Captains log, Stardate 48315.0. The sick crewmembers have now fully recovered from their ordeal and I have sent a detailed report to Starfleet about the planet. We also launched a warning beacon around the planet, alerting all ship to stay of the surface. We are now back on course to explore the Gamma quadrant and I have called my senior staff together for a less than official event.  
  
* * *  
  
Britnaay was walking along the corridors of the Dynamo on her way to Eleanors quarters. She had been summoned a few minutes ago, but Eleanor had not said what it was about.  
  
"Commander!"  
  
She turned to see Jesad catching up to her.  
  
"Mr. Jesad, are you also going to see the captain?"  
  
"Indeed. I was summoned just a minute ago. Do you know what this is about?"  
  
"Nope, not really. But if I know Eleanor I have a pretty good idea, but we will see when we get there."  
  
A minute later Britnaay and Jesad arrived at Eleanors quarters and entered on command. Danar, Matt, Tessa and D`Anit were already there. Eleanor put on a big smile when she saw them.  
  
"Good, we were only waiting for you. Please take a seat around the table all of you."  
  
They all sat down around a big round, green table.  
  
"I would like a certain closeness on this ship, as I feel it increases work efficiency. I know as well as anyone that it doesn't just appear out of nowhere. But I have a favored activity that helps to create closeness and I have heard that it works on other ships. I have called you all here to participate in this activity. I will of course teach you the game if it is not known to you."  
  
"And what game would that be Captain?"  
  
"Poker."  
  
There were confused looks all around the table and Britnaay tried to hide a smile with one of her hands. Eleanor broke the silence and started shuffling a deck of cards she had hidden under the table.  
  
"Okay, the game is five card stud, nothing wild, nothing fancy. And the sky is the limit."  
  
The End.  
  
Stand by for a new mission with the crew of the USS Dynamo. 


End file.
